


夜岛的雨

by Lancieee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: 他把书和电脑整理好，放进手提袋内不同夹层的时候，已经是接近晚上十点钟了，他要走得快些才能赶上末班地铁。出门之前，安灼拉和店员道别，看起来爱潘妮早就走了，他穿上了外套，三月中旬的夜晚还渗着些凉意，他可不想感冒之后再被若利念叨半个月。这天确实晴朗得很。他走出缪尚的时候，夜色看起来是清亮的，天空中没有一丝遮月的云雾，那亮光使得道路两侧的路灯都显得黯淡了。时至月中，月亮也接近满圆，令人想起一些奇妙的神话中的场景，比如狼人长嗥，夜莺啼血。那人就是在这样的月光中出现的。





	夜岛的雨

#设定和灵感来自球老师那张咖啡店常客E与街头艺人R的画，链接：http://qiuqiuqiuuu.lofter.com/post/45a7cf_ee93524c

*  
他在春假的第一天就回到了他常去的那家咖啡店，名字叫作缪尚的，在他们不休假的时候，他们的小聚会通常也在这里举行，因此店主已经与他很熟悉了，那是一位名叫爱潘妮的女孩子。他很习惯在这里工作，相比于图书馆而言，他可以直接在这里解决三餐，还不需要穿过大半个自习室去给咖啡续杯。对于安灼拉来说，两周半的短暂假期大致相当于两周半可以自由安排的自习时间，他不仅可以给自己的新课题搜集更多的参考资料，还可以提前完成一些下半学期的论文作业。  
他在上周就婉拒了古费拉克的春游邀请。他们计划了三天，前天晚上从巴黎出发，搭夜班火车去了尼斯，这两天给他发了不少海岸线的照片，安灼拉也祝他们玩得愉快。  
「相当愉快，」古费拉克告诉他，「特别是把飞儿埋进沙子里的时候」。  
那张照片使安灼拉发笑。公白飞整个人被埋在沙子里，只有头露在外面，但他戴着墨镜的脸看起来依然镇定自若，那种平静的表情给这张照片带来了奇异的喜剧效果；在远处，勃鲁维尔和弗以伊正沿着水边散步，三月份的法国南部尚且算不上炎热，这天晴朗无云，诗人披了一条薄的白色围巾，被海风吹得翻飞起来，像半边展开的翅膀。他没看到若利和赖格尔。  
但回想起来，他看到那张照片已经是早上九点钟的事情了。在他开始工作之后，安灼拉还没有检查过自己的手机。他惯常的位置处在内侧角落，因此几乎没有察觉到窗外光线的变化，这会儿才看到外面的天已经完全黑了，似乎已经接近了打烊的时间，店里只剩下了几个人在收拾东西。安灼拉最后一次检查了一遍已经完成的工作，心里对这天的进度感到满意，于是一只手阖上电脑，另一只手拿起了被他冷落了一天的手机。  
「大新闻！」古费拉克在他们的群组里说道，「安灼拉马上要成为我们之中最后一个单身的人了。」  
他往下划了一下。  
那是一张若利和一位他不认识的女孩子站在一起的照片，他们正靠在吧台上聊天，一人手里拿着一罐啤酒，看上去正聊得开心，若利笑得眼睛都眯了起来。安灼拉微笑了一下。在他们的小团体中，学医的若利忙起来简直比他还要焦头烂额，因此到了现在也没能建立什么确定的关系。看来古费拉克说的度假有益也不全是骗他出去玩的借口。  
若利在下面回复道：「她叫米西什塔，你们也会喜欢她的」。  
「哇喔，你打算什么时候介绍她给我们认识？」热安问道。  
若利没有再回复，紧接着是几张他们游玩的照片。安灼拉不知道该回复什么，好在他也没有回复的必要，于是他再次将手机收进了包里。准确来说，古费拉克和公白飞也都是单身，他们从来没有公开地谈论过这个问题，但大家似乎都默认了他们的关系。安灼拉从来都不擅长这个——他甚至没有察觉到自己的两位好朋友之间的气氛有什么不对，直到热安提醒了他——但是在那之后他也没有感觉到他们的相处方式有变化。  
他把书和电脑整理好，放进手提袋内不同夹层的时候，已经是接近晚上十点钟了，他要走得快些才能赶上末班地铁。出门之前，安灼拉和店员道别，看起来爱潘妮早就走了，他穿上了外套，三月中旬的夜晚还渗着些凉意，他可不想感冒之后再被若利念叨半个月。这天确实晴朗得很。他走出缪尚的时候，夜色看起来是清亮的，天空中没有一丝遮月的云雾，那亮光使得道路两侧的路灯都显得黯淡了。时至月中，月亮也接近满圆，令人想起一些奇妙的神话中的场景，比如狼人长嗥，夜莺啼血。  
那人就是在这样的月光中出现的。  
之所以说是“出现”，是因为安灼拉确信自己在此之前从未见过这个人。虽然他常被指出对人的外貌和气质反应太过迟钝，但这个人确实独特到使人难以忘怀的地步。不是说他之前没有见过街头艺人，在巴黎，他常常看到他们，却从不为他们驻足，甚至连多看两眼的兴致都缺乏。他们常在地铁口、车站、餐厅门口，甚至是学校广场上，通常来说都抱一把吉他，或者是一把小提琴，偶尔是手风琴，琴盒开着，放在他们面前的地上。至此为止，这个人与他们还没有什么不同，一把浅棕色的木吉他挂在他的肩上，前面摆着布质的琴盒。但和别人不同的是，他并不抬头，好像有没有人在听都无所谓，只要月亮照着他就足够了一样。他有一头鬈曲的黑发，此刻正若有所思地垂着，挡住了眼睛。他靠在墙上，手指随意地拨动琴弦，安灼拉注意到他的右手食指上戴了一枚黑色的宽戒指，手腕上一圈一圈的装饰品随着他手上的动作微微晃动着。树的浅影在月光中笼罩着他，像一座岛。街上此时人已经不多，他听到那支吉他发出的声音，几个和弦串起来，慢慢地连成一段他分辨不出的小调。  
安灼拉走近了他，又走过了他，隐约的酒精和薄荷调的香水味从他的鼻尖擦了过去。说到底，哪个街头艺人会在晚上十点跑到这样安静的街上来唱歌呢？但是他又确实地站在那里，比满街的月色更真实。安灼拉侧身走过街角时，再次回头望了他一眼，那人仍然靠在墙上，姿势没有改变，好像被钉在了那儿似的，自始至终也没有开口唱歌，只有树的枝桠在他头顶的夜色中微微晃动着。  
他差点没能赶上最后一班地铁。

*  
安灼拉第二天早晨走到圣米歇尔广场附近时，天才刚亮没一会儿。他向来没有睡懒觉的习惯。跟昨天一样，他的手提袋里装满了书和纸页，还有他的电脑，安灼拉抱着它们走过街角，昨天晚上那个人并没在那。他没有在意。  
缪尚早上六点钟才刚刚开始营业。他推门进来的时候，店里还没有人，爱潘妮正靠在吧台上看书，听到有人进来，便头也不抬地说：“你又跑哪儿去了？”  
“早上好。”安灼拉说。  
爱潘妮这才抬起了头：“啊，抱歉，”她笑了，“我以为是伽弗洛什回来了。”  
安灼拉随口问道：“他出去了？”  
“我去后面仓库拿了袋咖啡豆，他就跑出去了。”爱潘妮耸了下肩膀，“小孩儿放假了真不让我省心。还是老样子？”  
安灼拉点了点头，走到自己往常的位置上坐了下来。相比于爱潘妮，他反而与伽弗洛什更熟一些，他们开会的时候，那个刚满十岁的小男孩儿也常常会出席。过早地失去父母让这对姐弟都有些早熟，在不上学的时候，伽弗洛什也经常在缪尚帮忙。安灼拉有时会看到伽弗洛什带着一群小孩子穿过广场，俨然已经是个年轻的领头人了。而爱潘妮，她只是与他们共同的朋友马吕斯相熟，他一直都对她不甚了解。  
一刻钟之后，爱潘妮把他的咖啡端了过来，无糖无奶的美式，正适合一天工作的开始。他道了谢，爱潘妮还没有回答，缪尚的前门就再次被人推了开来。  
“我回来啦。”他听到小男孩满不在乎的声音说着。  
爱潘妮转了过去，“你去哪儿了？”她问道。  
“给麻厂街那边那对兄弟拿了两袋面包。”伽弗洛什一边说着，一边把帽子扯下来拿在手里。安灼拉知道他所说的那对兄弟是谁，他们是一对流浪儿，常在麻厂街附近乞讨的，他也给他们买过一些食物。  
伽弗洛什看到了他，便向他行礼致意：“早呀，工作狂安灼拉，”他说，“怎么就你一个？”  
“早上好。”他笑起来，“他们去尼斯度假了。”  
伽弗洛什点点头，那个表情似乎是在说他“不愧是个工作狂”，然后他一弯腰就从桌子的缝隙里钻到吧台后面去了，灵活得像只麻雀似的。安灼拉又抿了一口咖啡。他打开了电脑。

直到有人往他的桌子上放了一碟三明治，安灼拉才意识到这会儿大概已经是中午了。他抬起头，伽弗洛什在桌子对面坐了下来，两只手交叉抱在胸前。  
“吃吧。”他说。  
伽弗洛什那种严肃的表情总让人觉得有趣。安灼拉微笑起来：“你知道，你不用过来监督我我也会把它吃掉的。”  
“才不呢，”伽弗洛什一脸不屑，“所有人都知道要是没人提醒你才不会吃饭。”  
鉴于他过去并不良好的行为记录，安灼拉并没有反驳，他把电脑推到一边去，拿起了一块三明治。伽弗洛什随手拿过一本他放在一边的书翻了起来。  
他不知道那个人是什么时候来的，但是他现在一边吃饭一边环顾四周才发现，昨天那位街头艺人已经又站在了外面。透过橱窗的玻璃，安灼拉看到那个背影站在街边，他穿一件单薄的墨绿色衬衫，春天的太阳从他头顶的枝叶间落下来，在他身上投下斑驳的影子。  
他看了那背影一会儿，才开口道：“你认识他吗？”  
“谁？”伽弗洛什抬起头。  
“窗户外面那个背着吉他唱歌的人。”  
伽弗洛什连头都没回一下：“哦，”他说，“你说大R。”  
安灼拉问道：“那是他的艺名吗？”  
“才不！”伽弗洛什笑了起来，“那是他的外号，因为他叫格朗泰尔，所以你看——”  
男孩在他对面做了个耸肩的动作，安灼拉明白过来，这是个由他的名字衍生的诨名，一个朋友间亲昵的称呼。他看着碎金在他的墨绿色衬衫上晃动的样子。如果说他和伽弗洛什很熟，那他应该经常在这附近出现才对。  
“我怎么从来没见过他？”安灼拉像是在问他，又像是在自言自语。  
伽弗洛什手里捧着他的当代政治研究课本，表情严肃又狡猾得像个二十多岁的青年。  
“你为什么不去问问他呢？”

安灼拉没有回答。但是等到他下午再想起要抬头往外看的时候，那个名叫格朗泰尔的人已经不在橱窗外面了。

*  
第三天他来得晚了些。主要原因在于昨晚他的朋友们在海边露营，而古费拉克给他全程直播了他们扎营生火的过程，若利刚认识的那位米西什塔也在。安灼拉很高兴他们能玩得开心，如果不是他们的营火刚升起来没一会儿就下起雨来的话就更完美了。他因此睡得很晚。  
等到他早晨到达缪尚附近时，太阳已经完全升起来了，他转过街角的时候没留神，迎面撞上了一位行色匆匆的女士，她穿了双高跟鞋，被撞得有些站不稳，安灼拉急忙伸手去扶住她，装满了纸和书的手提袋就落在了地上。  
“抱歉，”他说，“您没受伤吧？”  
那位女士看起来确实很忙，只是摆了摆手应了一声便急匆匆地离开了。安灼拉于是没再在意，半跪下来开始收拾洒了满地的纸页，把它们重新按顺序排好，收进手提袋里。  
有人替他捡起了散落在较远处的一些纸张。他先是看到那只手的食指上戴了一只黑色的戒指，然后是挂了几个皮环的手腕，他抬起头，那人正把捡好的纸递过来，冲他露出一个微笑。  
“这是您的吧？”他问道。  
安灼拉想到伽弗洛什叫他“大写的R”，想到昨日午后的太阳在他的身上投下碎影，想到月色照着深夜的街头，想到酒精和薄荷。“是的，”但他只说，“谢谢您。”格朗泰尔，他想到这是他的名字，今天穿了一件饱和度极低的深绿色薄毛衣，袖口挽到了肘部。安灼拉想着他到底有多少件绿色的衣服。虽然它们和他的眼睛很搭——他今天第一次看到那双眼睛的颜色。  
他站了起来，把余下的纸张都收进手提袋里。格朗泰尔的吉他斜挎在背后，还没从包里拿出来，看来他也才刚到不久。那件毛衣的领口有些松了，琴袋的带子一半压在衣服上，另一半压在他脖子下面的皮肤上。他看起来那么随意，像是每天早上从衣柜里随手拽出来一件就往身上套的那种人，但是不管他拽出来的是什么，套在身上总显得很合适。安灼拉意识到自己在想什么。他之前从不是如此注意别人衣着的人。  
他们没再交谈，只是在缪尚门边道了别，格朗泰尔留在橱窗边的树下，他走进了店里。  
“早上好。”安灼拉照常与爱潘妮打招呼。  
“早，”爱潘妮回道，“你见过R了？”  
R，安灼拉想，他该是他们共同的朋友。“你也认识他？”他说，“我们刚见过面。”  
“当然，”爱潘妮说，“我们以前是同学。”  
安灼拉有些想要知道她为什么会使用“以前”这个词，但他没有问出口，只是像往常一样点了一杯咖啡，却没再走向自己往常角落里的位置。他拿着杯子，绕过半个店面，在橱窗后面的位置上坐了下来。咖啡店里面的音乐声音很轻，透过玻璃他能隐约听到格朗泰尔唱歌的声音，那是一首他没有听过的歌。

他一直在那里待到晚上，甚至没能察觉到外面天色已晚了，直到有人敲了敲他身边的玻璃。安灼拉转过头，是格朗泰尔。  
他已经把琴收了进去，琴包挎在肩上，挽到手肘的袖子也放了下来，松垮的袖口一直拖到了手背中间，挡住了那几个手环。微风吹着他身后的树，遮遮掩掩地从缝隙中闪出路灯的光来。格朗泰尔正对他微笑着，左手抬起来挥了挥，隔着那块玻璃，他用口型说了什么，安灼拉没有听见，只是也抬起手向他回礼。  
他目送着格朗泰尔离开，手指重新放回键盘上，盯着自己写到一半的单词看了好一会儿才反应过来，他刚刚说的那一句话是“再见”。

*  
第四天和第五天安灼拉仍然坐在橱窗后的位置上，但格朗泰尔没有来。

*  
第六天安灼拉在缪尚遇到了巴阿雷。他一大早就在缪尚蹭酒喝，看到安灼拉，就拿着酒杯走了过来，坐在他的对面。  
“你没和他们一起出去？”安灼拉问道。  
巴阿雷说：“没有，我前几天在补考，记得吗？”  
他想起来了。上个学期巴阿雷的经济法学考试没有过，补考安排在了春假的第一周，巴阿雷还为此和古费拉克抱怨了好几天。他点了点头。  
“他们玩得挺开心。”  
“我今天下午的火车去找他们，”巴阿雷回应道，“若利一定要我见见他的女朋友。”  
安灼拉微笑起来，这两天他们常发若利和那位女士的照片，看来已经与他们很熟了。他还没有说什么，就听到外面有人敲了敲他身边的窗户，他抬头去看，格朗泰尔正站在外面，一如既往地背着一把吉他，这天天气很阴，他穿了件外套，拉链一直拉到下巴。他抬起手跟他们打招呼，安灼拉笑着回礼。格朗泰尔转了过去，把背包取了下来。  
他回过头来，巴阿雷正看着他，表情有点奇怪。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“你，”巴阿雷说，“什么时候认识的R？”  
安灼拉扬起一边的眉毛，“你也认识格朗泰尔？”  
“我们经常一起喝酒，他挺有意思，”巴阿雷回答，“你们怎么认识的？”  
“也不算认识，前几天他帮了我一个小忙。”安灼拉说。  
巴阿雷也没再追问，他喝掉了杯子里剩下的酒，拿着玻璃杯站了起来。“那我就不打扰你啦，”他说，“还得回去收拾行李。”  
安灼拉点了点头，和巴阿雷告了别。他的朋友走到吧台前面去还杯子，临走时还和爱潘妮拥抱了一下，伸手在伽弗洛什的头上揉了揉。巴阿雷走了出去，站在窗户前面和格朗泰尔聊了一会儿，背着吉他的青年笑了起来，乱糟糟的卷发在风里微微地颤抖着。

安灼拉晚上准备离开时，外面不知道什么时候已经下起了不小的雨。他走出缪尚的正门，扣好了外套，从包里拿出伞来，还没有撑开，就看到一旁的屋檐下站了个人，格朗泰尔背着吉他，低着头，正在按自己的手机，细密的雨和夜色在他的周围形成了一块真空，像是一座岛。咖啡店里的光从他身后的窗户里透出来，把他笼罩在一片微弱的光线里。  
他走了过去。  
“还以为你走了。”他说。  
格朗泰尔抬起头，好像被吓了一跳，但很快就笑了起来。安灼拉这才察觉到自己最近好像已经很习惯看到他笑了。他把手机收进了外套口袋。“我在这儿躲躲雨。”他回答道。  
“你没带伞？”  
格朗泰尔摸了摸鼻子，如果要形容的话，那种透出来的情绪应该被称作“不好意思”。他说：“嗯，没想到晚上会下雨。”  
安灼拉说：“我带伞了，我送你。”  
“啊？”格朗泰尔听着有些犹豫，“不会太麻烦你吗？已经很晚了。”  
他摇了摇头，把伞撑了起来，问道： “你家在哪？”  
格朗泰尔说了个地址，他回想了一下，离缪尚不远，和地铁站方向一样，走路也就不到十分钟的步程。安灼拉点了点头，把背在左肩的包换到了右肩，好让格朗泰尔跟上来。他把背后的吉他取了下来，抱在怀里，这才走到了伞下面。他的伞不大，偏偏格朗泰尔还要和他保持一点距离，像是怕被他烫着似的。安灼拉一开始没说什么，两个人在沉默中走了一会儿，还是他先开了口。  
“你昨天没来？”他问道，“前天也没来。”  
格朗泰尔点了点头：“嗯，有点事。”他回答完了，又补充道，“朋友的酒吧开业，请我过去帮忙热热场子。”  
安灼拉看了他一眼。格朗泰尔似乎有些僵硬，他不知道是因为天冷还是别的什么原因，只好接着说话：“你唱的歌是自己写的吗？我好像都没有听过。”  
“大部分是，”他说，“也有一些改编的，不过大部分是我自己写的，你觉得怎么样？”  
“我不懂这些，”安灼拉承认道，“不过我觉得很好听。”  
他没有回头就知道格朗泰尔在微笑，他僵硬的肩膀放松下来了一些，连走路都轻快了点。“说实在的，”他的语气里带着笑，“我还没有过像你一样这么忠实的听众呢。”  
安灼拉其实也没有特别注意地去听他唱的是什么，对于他来说，这几天以来格朗泰尔隔着玻璃唱歌的声音像是种背景音，某种微小而确实存在的陪伴。远处的路灯光在春天的雨中亮成了朦胧的一团，街上人不多，他听见他们两个的脚步声，时而交错，时而重叠。  
“巴阿雷和爱潘妮，还有伽弗洛什都认识你，”安灼拉说，“为什么我从来没有见过你？”  
格朗泰尔耸了一下一边的肩膀，连带着吉他的琴柄撞到了他的手臂，他把琴抱回去了一些，随口回答道：“我前段时间不在巴黎。”  
这其实不算一个回答，但他听起来并不想继续这个话题，于是安灼拉也就没有追问。他们在一片静默里走到了格朗泰尔的公寓楼下。雨下得更大了，他得快点走到地铁站才行。  
“我到了，多谢。”他站在楼梯口，微笑着说，“我就不请你上去喝点什么了？”  
安灼拉点了一下头，把伞收了回来，他右边的肩膀已经全淋湿了，而格朗泰尔左边的衣服看起来也不怎么好过。  
“哦对了，我还没问你叫什么？”他说着，伸出一只手来，“格朗泰尔，你可以叫我R，虽然巴阿雷还是爱潘妮可能已经告诉你了。”  
他与格朗泰尔握手，“安灼拉，”他说，“事实上，是伽弗洛什告诉我的。”  
格朗泰尔笑了，门廊的灯落在他的眼睛里，在深夜，那种绿看起来几乎是黑色的。  
“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔重复道，“再见。”

*  
第七天他走到缪尚时，格朗泰尔已经站在了外面，正在给吉他调音。前一天下过了雨，地上还是湿的，他把琴盒放在了身后橱窗下面的窗台上。安灼拉走了过去，和他打招呼。  
“早上好。”他说。  
格朗泰尔闻言抬起头，笑得牙齿都露了出来。  
“早上好，”他回应道，“昨天谢谢你啦，不然我今天肯定得感冒了。”  
安灼拉摇了摇头表示没事，接着就走过了他，往咖啡店的门口走去了。他推开那扇木门时，格朗泰尔在他的身后用吉他弹出了一串小调，安灼拉回过头去，格朗泰尔仍在微笑着，他低着头，注视着树影落在琴上，黑色的额发垂落下来。  
这是一个春日里雨后的早晨。  
安灼拉开了口。  
“格朗泰尔，”他说，“想进来喝杯咖啡吗？”

 

FIN


End file.
